Efficiency
by DarkRedRoses
Summary: Because every problem has a solution. NaruSasu/SasuNaru, drabble-ish. Rating is probably somewhere between K and T. AU fluff everywhere!


So I got bored and wrote a SasuNaru/NaruSasu drabble (that actually grew longer than expected), sue me.  
(What do you mean I still need to study?)

Title: Efficiency  
Pairing: SasuNaru/NaruSasu  
Words: 925  
Rating: ehh, I dunno, T? PG-13-ish? Nothing explicit anyway…  
Warnings: Just about as AU as it gets 'cause I'm in the mood for shameless fluff. So yeah. AU FLUFF EVERYWHERE!  
Summary: Because every problem has a solution.

* * *

Like every Saturday morning, he was comfortably wrapped in his heavenly down blankets, fluffy as a dream and absolutly perfect. His limbs were spread askew and tangled with another pair. The only thing disturbing the silence in the room was the sound of soft breathing. Yes, Saturday mornings were nice. Usually.

Unlike every other Saturday morning, he was woken up by an annoyingly constant beeping. Still half-asleep, he threw his pillow in the general direction of the sound. He hated that freaking alarm clock. Why anyone would want to get up at 9am during the weekend was a mystery to him. Still, it didn't stop his lover from wriggling out of his hold, allowing a chill to enter his warm cocoon of blankets.

He yawned before letting the raven know he was awake. "S'uke, what d'ya think you're doing this early? Get back in bed."

The only response said man dignified him with was a flick to the head. "Auwtch, bastard, what did you do that for?" Naruto grumbled.

"Don't whine, princess, that coudn't have hurt." Naruto swore he heard him roll his eyes. "And I'm not going back to sleep. I told you yesterday that I needed to give Suigetsu a ride to the airport."

The blond tried his best to hold back another yawn while Sasuke gathered his clothes. "So? Why do you have to drive him anyway?"

"Because you know just as well as I do that if I don't take him, he'll never shut up. I swear, sometimes he's worse than you. So I agreed to shut him up."

"Well geez, thanks bastard. You sure handled that problem efficiently."

The Uchiha smirked. "You're welcome, idiot. Now, are you getting up or not?" Completely dressed, Sasuke made his way to the kitchen to grab some food.

"Ugh, no way, I'm not moving for at least another 3 hours." was the huffed reply as Naruto sunk back into the matress.

"Suit yourself then." Sasuke called from somewhere in the living room. "I'll be back by noon."

Holding a bagel and a bottle of water, the raven paused in the doorway. "Try to not burn down anything in the apartement while I'm out would you?"

A muffled groan that sounded like '_One time, bastard, that only happened one time_' could be heard from the pile of pillow-human-and-blanket.

The door clicked shut.

ー

The next time Naruto rolled over and looked at the clock, it read 12:16. Finally feeling rested, he sat up and stretched. He looked around drowsily for a few seconds, then started his trek to the kitchen. He was starving.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, he wondered when Sasuke would get back. The guy could be a pain in the ass sometimes - actually, a lot of the time - but at least things were never boring with him around.

When he entered the kitchen, his eyes widened in surprise when he was met with the smell of ramen. Delicious, amazing ramen. Just standing there in the middle of the table. When he came closer, he noticed the note sitting next to the bowl.

_To: the idiot_

_Good to see everything's still in the same condition as I left it. You were too busy acting dead to the world when I got back and I didn't feel like kicking your ass out the bed, so I just left you there. _

_Also; I stopped by Ichiraku's on my way back. Since we obviously have nothing edible left, I went shopping. Be back in an hour._

_- Sasuke_

Naruto couldn't stop his smile from widening. Sasuke's way of saying '_You looked tired, so I didn't want to wake you up_' was still as vague as ever. Damn bastard and his inability to communicate like a regular person. Not that Naruto minded. As much as he claimed to hate him, at times like this he also remebered exactly why he loved him a lot more.

Still grinning, he picked up the bowl of ramen and dug in.

ー

When the door opened again a while later, Sasuke didn't waste any time in dropping the shopping bags on the table. Naruto, who had finished his ramen long ago, raised an eyebrow. "What's up?"

A frown made its way onto Sasuke's face. "Itachi called. He's visiting next week." Naruto gulped uncomfortably. It wasn't that he didn't like the older Uchiha, but Itachi could be a little overprotective of his brother. It was a bit suffocating sometimes, really - and not in the way of that time he actually tried to smother Naruto with his own shirt after a misunderstanding.

Naruto tried his best to smile. "Well, we both know what that means, right?"

"No sex for a week?" was the deadpan reply.

Naruto barked out a laugh, but decided to play along. "Exactly," he nodded. "We don't want a repeat of last time." He stood up and wrapped his arms around his lover's neck.

Sasuke's lips curled into a small smile. "No, we don't. That was just awkward for everyone."

"Hmm, that's true." Naruto hummed against his lips. "But y'know, I don't know if I can last that long."

A chuckle escaped the other. "Yeah, that might be a problem. Any way to solve that I wonder?" His breath ghosted over Naruto's cheek.

The blond's eyes glinted with something mischievous and playful. "I might have a suggestion or two. Wanna hear them?"

Sasuke smiled as he captured Naruto's lips.  
"Sure, why not? I'm known to handle problems as efficiently as possible after all."

ー おわり

* * *

I hope there weren't too many mistakes, because I didn't check the spelling before posting. If you see any errors, feel free to tell me!


End file.
